The bystander
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: A boy named Jack is called up from the crowd of many by the Most famous man in the world: Maximillion Pegasus, along with another boy Jaden Yuki, to have a small duel. 10 years later Pegasus gets Jack into duel academy, where many things will happen. Jack faces off against characters that were never shown before elsewhere so that Jaden and his friends can finish off their deal.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I am not a very good writer at all so if you see some things that could be improved in later chapters the help will be appropriated! (And I will add in cards from different generations and might throw in made up cards here and there)

Chapter 1: Father, one day I want to go learn about card games on a island!

10 years earlier

I look up in amazement seeing the world famous creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, standing on a grand stage in the middle of town. I want to become a huge idol that would dethrone the king of games that, in my opinion, is so awesome! He beat the creator of Duel Monsters and the boss of Kiba Corp. Although both battles were televised they kept taking about millennium items and heart of the cards. But what intrigued me the most was when Pegasus mentioned Shadow Games and the Shadow Realm. Whenever I ask mom or dad they look at each other and say hopefully I will never find out. But I don't care I just want to be one of the two kids who gets called up and whip his butt in a duel. I have a decent deck for my age, but could I draw my trump card if I get in a sticky situation? The answer is probably no. I can never hope to beat him like the King of Games did.

"May the following youngsters come up to the stage!" Pegasus calls out in a loud, but soothing voice. "4 year old Jaden Yuki and 5 year old Jack Norse please come on up! And if you have a deck bring it on up if you want a little challenge or to test your skills."

I run up to the stage with my unbalanced deck of cards in hand thinking that I have the chance of challenging one of the best duelest in the world! I heard of some people who would kill for a chance like this. Before I know it me and another brown hair kid with a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt running up the stage steps. Like me, he brought a deck of cards. I wonder if he has a balanced deck or a disfigured deck of cards that could trick a rich man into thinking what drugs he was on.

Me and the boy look to Maximillion for further instructions. "Well you two are just adorable and yet different." He looks at my deck, which is in my blue colored deck holder, then to the boy known as Jaden, which is in plain sight. He studies our faces for a moment and continues. "Are you two sure that you want to lose to me? Of course, if you do choose to duel me you could get a prize! However, if you don't you'll most likely be remembered as the boy who chickened out a chance to duel me. No worries though! Time to decide your fait!"

I stand there dumbfounded by what he said. And there is one thing I know for sure. "Maximillion Pegasus, I challenge you because this is a once in a life time opportunity! I would never pass up a offer like this!" Jaden says full of enthusiasm.

"Me too." I say too shy to actually want to say. I have always been shy. And I guess it won't change, even now.

Pegasus smiles that could put the happiest man/woman to shame. "Ok then. It will be you two against me. And don't worry about me, since it will only last a minute or so." He pulls out three duel disks out of a crate that nobody noticed before right next to him. He throws one to me then to Jaden. "Jaden will go first then me and finally Jack. Jack will attack first since he is last, and we each get 4000 points. Start!"

"You got it!" Jaden draws his first and of five cards and draws his turn based card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wingman in defense mode!" The wind type monster rises from the card in the middle of the field with a 1000 and 800 defense. "And I lay one card in my spell and trap zone. And I end my turn. Your move!"

"Alright kid you will wish you had cut your confidence and backed down! Because I Snatch Steal on your Wingman! Although you gain a thousand points each turn I control your monster that can take your life points back and more!" I can't believe that Pegasus drew that card so easily! But I look to my hand of five cards. I have my Baby Dragon, Luster Dragon, Negate Attack, Trap Hole and Final Destiny. I have a pretty good hand so I might or might be able to destroy that Elemental Hero. And, if necessary, get rid of every card in our and and on the field. I look back up to see how it was going. "It is your move Jackie-boy. That is, of course, your not scared." He smiles, giving a different effect than his heart warming smile. I still wonder why his silver long hair covers his left eye. It has never been moved the entire time he has been famous.

I draw my card revealing Negative Sharp Shooter. If I use this card I can take all attack from a monster in my hand and add it to a monster on fields attack or defence. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! With that I use Negative Sharp Shooter from Baby Dragon to Luster Dragon giving him a extra 1200 attack points! A monster with 3100 attack can easily take out a weak monster like that. Before I attack I lay down two face down cards." I actually have a chance to win! I look at his field and notice a face down card in his trap and spell card zone. Must be a bluff! "I attack your Wingman with air slash!"

He raises his hand and announces,"Not so fast young one! I use Mirror Force sending your attack right back at you!"

"In your dreams! I use Negate Attack! See you next turn." With that I turn to Jaden to wait for his turn. Knowing his life went up 2000 already he should have no problem.

A broad man wearing a black jump suit and ski mask from the crowd runs up to the stage and kicks me in the gut dropping me to the ground making me cry. He picks up my Negitive Sharp Shooter and speaks in a voice of amusement. "You don't deserve a rare card like this kid. Have a nice day. Hahaha!" He disappears into thin air scaring hundreds of viewers.

"What the hell was that!?" My father rushes up to my side. Ever since my mother was killed he has never left my side. But the moment I get up here with my cards I become a target that was knocked to the ground.

Pegasus walks up to us and stares sadly. "I'm so sorry sir. What can I do to make it up to you two?"

I look to my father to hear his request. It feels like he is waiting for something worse to happen. Just as I begin to think he will never answer he speaks quietly. "Pegasus...did he really have a chance at winning?"

In a grief stricken voice he says,"No...although with a unbalanced deck I could not tell how it would go, but as inexperienced as he is I would have won. But if he continues to duel he could later on in life. The same goes for young Jaden over there." I look at Pegasus curious what he meant about by he couldn't tell by my unbalanced deck when I only thought it and never said it. Pegasus kneels down and hands me a clothed deck. "If you decide to be a unbalanced boy who can never be known for real, then use these as back up cards to switch up your deck every now and then. But do not take the clothe until you turn 15 years old." He stands up and looks to father. "Teach him a couple self defense moves in case of something like this ever happening again. Again, I am sorry. May you have a most joyful life for now on. Though when the time comes you will have to let him leave." With that Pegasus walks away muttering about some Maria and how he was sorry he let this happen.

"Let us go home." Father says tense.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I look into his eyes hoping he wouldn't.

"Alright. Let's go." Without the tension in his voice.

"I hope we meet again, Jack!" Jaden calls out walking towards his parents, who were shocked by what just went down.

All I do is nod my head and walk back home with father. As we walk to our house I clutch my gut feeling the pain return. I look to father and utter,"Will that man ever come back?"

"No. If he does he will have to go through me. But we will have the police on him. There is no way he will want to return with the police around." With that we walk the rest of the way home. Father puts me in bed and sits in my room the entire night.

Present day and Audition day

I can't believe that all happened all those years ago. I don't plan on taking the clothe off the deck until I get to the academy. I mean it does mean a lot to me, but if I know too much then I could lose interest. I keep walking down the street to get into the duel academy. Which I find ironic because father was about ready to trap me in my room so I couldn't get in, but something clicked inside him and he caved in and let me go. In the middle of my thoughts a brown hair boy with hair that looks like a Kuriboh ran past me full speed. What could be so wrong that he must run so fast? I look back at the to a store with a clock in it and read 2:00 p.m! I dash down to the center passing the brown hair boy and a guy whose hair is spiked, black and yellow streaks. I pay them no mind and keep running to the center.

"Closing in two minutes!" A man on guard yells out.

"I am here for my audition." I let out breathing hard from the half mile dash. The man steps aside and gestures for me to go in. "Thanks." He nods his head as I walk in proud that I made it barely on time. I am several feet in and I see many duelest who had got in and others who are waiting to get in and those who are in the middle of dueling.

I am taking in the view and enjoying everything until a blond toothpick in a blue uniform steps in front of me. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Jack Norse, sir." I respond wondering why he sounds so cruel.

He holds a look of disbelief. "I am very sorry! Mr. Pegasus has reserved a place in any dorm you chose!"

I stare at the man thinking why Pegasus would do this for me. I guess I can use my favorite color. "Red, because it's the best color."

His face turns from sorry to disgust. "Are you sure? Why not Oblisk Blue? I mean Pegasus DID give you a chance at ANY dorm."

I wonder why he is so disgusted by red. Must not like blood or something. "I'm sure. To me redmeans domination. I don't know much about dorm placement, but I will kick butt with a 'red body armor' on my body. Sorry, but blue is not for me." I explain as clearly as I could. I stare at the man for what felt like minutes. He has been holding the same face of disgust the whole time without flinching. "Are you okay? Where do I sit?" He points to where a tall thin man with black hair was and holding a cat. I turn back to the man and smile. "Thank you." I turn and walk to the cat man who was probably wondering what was going on.

"Whatever Crower told you is probably not right." The man said. So Crowler is the ugly guy.

I sigh thinking that Crowler will be trouble. "So this isn't the red area?"

He gets a look of guilt that he accidentally told me that Crowler probably lied. "I am sorry. Usually I am a lot nicer." He hands me a red uniform that I liked immediately. "That is what you will wear. How did you get in without a duel?"

I start thinking about why Pegasus got me in again. A minute pass then I sigh. "Maximillion Pegasus got me in." He moves his mouth but couldn't get any words out. "Is there any place I could hang out during my free time on the island? Places the students don't usually go I mean."

A curious look crawls slowly on his face. "There are a few places." He stops and thinks about how much he could say. A grin slips through his lips slightly creeping me out. "There is a abandoned dorm in between the volcano and the school and in a lake outside where all the girls in blue uniform hangout, if you dive in there will be a hole that you swim through and once you go in there will be a cave for the boys."

I start to get excited that I can sit around in a cave during my free time. "Awsome! If you can't find me at night on Saturday's I am either at the abandoned dorm or looking for it." I walk over to my chair about to sit down until a announcer yells out a name that I can vaguely remember.

"Jaden Yuki wins! Now Jaden could you please report to the creepy cat guy with the red uniforms."

"SHUT UP YOU IGNORENT JERK!" The cat man yells clearly ticked off. "OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

Note to self: Don't make him mad. I sit down and think about all the fun I will have at the academy. I guess I could check out my clothed deck first thing when I get to my dorm. If only I had my old card Negative Sharp Shooter. This place would be a breeze. Good thing I got one other card that could replace it. I found out this card if extreme rare and was told never to use it unless I was sure there were no Rare Hunter stragglers running around me. Since I am going to be on a island with no possible escape routes for him, unless he had a boat...I will now never use it unless necessary. I wonder if these people knew about the underwater exposition Pegasus did 11 years back. I'll ask later when I know a few people. For now I guess I'll be a outsider.

I start to doze off and then a loud buzz goes off and the announcer yells panicking. "Hurry and get on the plane! There is a man who has a deck of cards and a gun! Hurry! Hey, how did you get in here!?"

A malicious voice speaks up knowing he meant business. "I am here for a duel. But if I can't, I can always just kill you and a few others." A shot rings from the speakers and a cry of pain.

"EVERYONE ON THE PLAIN! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE JUST GET ON!" A older chubby man yells.

I run up to a plane with a red design and got in and took a seat in the bathroom. I know that that is pretty lame, but a killer is out there. The speaker comes back with the killer on it. "All of the plains has a bomb on it, so don't try to take off unless you want to die. There is a deck that was given to a boy that holds some rare cards and cards that are just random. I want that kid to duel me for them. NOW!"

I sit on the toilet scared to death and paralyzed with fear. I snap out of it and walk towards to exit thinking that I could escape through the closest door outside. I jump out the plane and look around and see nobody and assume they are on the planes. Like I should be. "Well I guess I should have taken a better look at my deck because I might have to duel my way out." I whisper to myself.

A voice behind me whispers to me. "You bet you should have." I spin around jumping backwards at the same time. A thin man with a black jump suit and a white ski mask on. "Are you scared little boy? Just hand me all your cards. If not we'll have a duel. It is a sort of Shadow Game. Loser dies by the gun in my hand." He holds up his hand with the gun proving his point.

He is giving me a chance at salvation, but should I take it? And why does that voice sound familiar? "Have I met you before?" The man gasps realizing his mistake. Making it more clear who it is. "When was it allowed to bring in a gun and scare everyone? I guess the professor was right and you are trouble. I refuse, and only because I have heard that you could be kicked out for playing a Shadow Game anywhere near the academy." Can he honestly think that he is sneaky? With a voice like that?

The speakers come back on with the supposedly dead announcer. "Ok now that the boy ruined all the fun, you may take flight." Feeling bad I walk back on the plane. I sit in the front seat of the plain thinking that this will be a very long time with Crowler.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: As I said in chapter 1 I am not a very good writer, so any ideas for later chapters would be awesome! I probably won't say all the cards in the clothe deck maybe a few but I want ideas on the rest of the deck so that it isn't only rare and new.

Chapter 2: Getting lost on the island already

I sat there snoring away hours on end enjoying a dream about running through a woods with a little spirit friend that is always in all my dreams ever since the battle with Pegasus. The spirit looks exactly like a Dark Magician Girl. The spirit asks a weird question. "Do you feel safe where you are going?"

I wonder what she means? But I did feel weird when the plain took off. "I think so. Why?" I can't help but feel as if she knows something I don't.

She waves and the loud speaker on the plain and announces that we have landed. "Now grab your stuff and get off! Some people have a actual life." The man says in a rather rude tone. I grab my things that consist of the clothe deck and my real deck. I jump off the plain and take a couple minutes to enjoy the scenery. The biggest thing I could see (besides the huge mountain) was the academy.

I walk down the path to the academy to listen to the chancellor so that I can go to my dorm and explore the island. The island is a REALLY huge place, after all. As I walk towards the entrance I turn my head and catch a glimpse of black running away from the entrance. I ignore it hoping that I don't get in trouble. I walk through the door and wander around looking for the auditorium. I turn left and walk unto a dead end. I turn back and spot a double door with commotion beyond it. I push the door open and look for a spot in the crowd. A spot in the front catches my attention forcing me to walk there. As soon as I get there I realize there is room for a couple more people. I eventually get tired of standing and sit down on the floor. "How long does it take to get on the screen and give us the idea of the place?" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and accidentally fall asleep.

Realm Of The Spirit Girl

I look around the forest that I am so familiar with. "I wonder why I am always here with you." I speak out staring at the Dark Magicion Girl.

She giggles and asks pretending to be offended. "Do you not like me?" She turns serious. "You will see me more often and eventually in your realm because of a event that will happen. Although I could tell you it would alter your history. I don't know how badly but I won't take the chance. But I will guide you as needed. I will tell you more about my origin later on. For now call me, Tina." She explains.

I stand paralyzed in place asking myself what my father tried to do to me to keep me from coming to duel academy. Why would the girl talk about alter of history? I open my mouth, but get sucked out of my dream.

I open my eyes looking at a bald middle aged round man that could easily be mistaken for a lazy bum. Perhaps he is. I don't know. Noticing I woke up the man smiles and begins to talk. "Hello kid, did you have a nice nap?" I breath to speak, but he cuts me off. "This is only your first day and will be your first warning. Don't get caught sleeping during instruction. Before you ask if you heard me right, yes I did say don't get caught. I'm a nice man so don't abuse this. Have a nice day. I have a lot more people to wake up over there." He points to the side of his office where a few kids lay. One of them has a blue outfit on with hair pointed up. Seeing what I was looking at the chancellor says,"That would be Chazz Princeton. I find out you beat him and I will reward you with a Tribute To The Doomed. He is strong, but I don't really like him."

Not wanting to be here any longer I get up and walk out wishing that the nap could have been longer. I open the door to a hallway that I still don't know. I look left and right looking outside the windows to see where I was. I am WAY too far up! I stifled a tiny shriek because I am a little scared of heights. I decide that I will walk as far away from the window as possible. I wander around for a half hour and finally find the front door. "Finally!" I cry out.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. "Could you quite down a little please?" I turn looking at a Oblisk Blue girl ranging about 15 years old. A couple inches taller than me and her dark blond hair stretching down to half her back. Not getting a answer quick enough she continues. "Please stop staring and answer me."

"Yeah...sorry." I say sheepishly. She smiles and walks back into the maze called a academy. I stare at her as she turns the corner and I lose sight. "Nice. She is-"

"Cute. Everyone thinks that." A black haired boy wearing the Ra Yellow uniform says from behind me. I turn to the door and give a curious look. "From that dumb look I assume that you have no clue who she is. Nor I, for that matter. I am Bastion Misawa and the girl was Alexis Rhodes. She doesn't notice people like you in the red dorm and-"

"Hey! Don't know ranking here is but I stood toe to toe with Pegasus as a LITTLE KID! Now I told Crowler and now I'll tell you, Red means domination!" I yell losing my temper. I don't like it when people look down on people because of their skill or choices. A look of disbelief and shock overwhelms Bastion. I remember that I told the girl I would quiet down and run off through the the door so I don't get caught by the girl. As I run into the forest next to the building I get a bad feeling. I take more notice to my surroundings and look to the sky. Looks to be about dusk and unconsciously keep walking into the unforgiving forest. As I keep going I lose direction and start to worry. What if I can't find my way out?

"Hello young man. Are you lost?" A see through floating man in rags asks out of nowhere. I stop and stare wondering if the chancellor did anything to me to make me hallucinate. He puts out his hand. "Take my hand and I'll lead you to your new dorm." He speaks smoothly putting me in a trance. I reach out and grab his hand. Time flies by and we wind up at a run down dorm in the middle of a small clearing. "Here we are Jack." He throws me at the wall helping me regain my senses. I jump up and pull out my deck and look down at the duel disk that was ruined from the impact.

I pull my head up catch a duel disk that was the color of the Dark Magician Girl clothes. One end was pointed the other round and shiny. I move eyes to the man and stifled a laugh at his shocked expression. But I lose all humor as I realize he didn't throw it to me. "I hope you don't this will phase me. Vielence ends with more violence as my dad used to say. Duel me jerk!" I half yell threateningly.

He shakes off his expression. "Fine. This will be a shadow game that you will not win! One fell to me here once and you will sure as hell won't be a exception!" He manifests a dark aura duel fist that makes me cringe.

I notice my clothe deck on the ground and a Dark Magician Girl sticking out. How convenient I must say. I feel the urge to grab the DMG (Dark Magician Girl) and put the rest back in my pocket. I do that and ram my deck into the duel disk. "Time for domination! I go first!" I draw my six cards consisting of Pot of Greed, Polymerization, Time Wizard, Forest, Baby Dragon and Black Luster Ritual. "First in the pecking order is me and I command that there be a Forest for my field!" I yell slapping down Forest. "Then the Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two in case you don't know." I draw the two and pretend to be disappointed by Tribute to the Doomed and Swords of Reavealing Light. "Next I lay Baby Dragon in attack mode and end my turn for now."

A malevolent grin rips his face up so much his face seems to bleed. "Time to be introduced to the shadows soon to be tool! I summon 8-Claws Scorpion in defense and lay down one face down and end my turn!"

As he finishes I calculate all possible outcomes. I draw the DMG. I want to fuse for Thousand Dragon but don't know if I should. "I use Tribute to the Doomed and tribute my Time Wizard and target your monster!" A wave explodes after I finish my sentence knocking me back, but catch myself on the wall. The man grimace. "With that out of the way I attack with burst fire with Baby Dragon!" My Baby Dragon hologram spits fire at him burning him. I gasp in horror seeing actual flames!

He stops withering and looks at me from the flames smiling. "Hahaha! I told you this was a shadow game! Hurry up so I can end your free will!"

I gulp down my fear and continue. "I tribute Baby Dragon to summon-" The name of the girl in my dream screams in my head. "Tina!" The girl rises from the card with her staff in hand staring down my enemy. "With that I end my turn!" With 1200 out of his life of 4000 I have this in the bag. I keep from saying it out loud scared I'll jinx myself.

By now all the flames has dissipated leaving a couple minor burns. "I love the smell of fear! And it is cute when children name their cards!" He says in mocking joy. "But I'm not here to name worthless cards! My friend here will add to this fact, go Allure Queen LV3! Although it is week don't underestimate it!" He lays the weak monster in defense mode. By now I can see him containing his rage and fear by his bad luck.

"Hey buddy, are you scared yet? I think you should call it quits and get far off this island." I taunt him enjoying his misfortune.

"I CHANGED MY MIND LOSER DIES BY THE MONTER THAT DEALS THE FINAL BLOW!" He yells letting lose his rage. "I end my turn." He finishes bottling his emotions.

"No idea you were that sensitive." I suddenly feel the DMG eyes of me and the stab of guilt of what I just did. "Listen sorry for mocking you man, everyone has their bad days. Today happens to be your bad day, so don't feel bad even if you lose to me and areare banished never to be seen again."

For a split second he looks to me with hope and sadness. It quickly turns to disgust. "Hurry up maggot!" He urges.

I draw Luster Dragon and almost have a heart attack from my luck. "I summon Luster Dragon and and attack your Queen with slash of the wind!" Without a monster in my way I have a wide open shot at a direct attack. "I attack with the Dark Magician Girl!"

"I don't think so! I use Magic Cylinder sending 2000 right back at you!"

I jump to the right barely avoiding a magic wave turning the wall where it hit into led. Although I get to keep my limbs I lost 2000 life. "With that I'll end my turn." I grumble.

With a unsatisfied look that I dodged the blast he draws. "I use the Creation of the Dark allowing me to pick from the top two cards of my deck and if even one of them is a spell or trap they both go to the graveyard." He picks the two up. "DAMN IT!" He screams in frustration. "I end my turn." He says throwing the two cards to the graveyard.

I draw and look at Black Luster Soldier! "I would humiliate you, but instead I'll use Luster Dragon and Dark Magician Girl attacks at the same time destroying you!" I yell in victory.

"No! No! Nooooo!" He is blasted by the combined attack reducing him to a barley covered bleeding man. "Ple...please...he...help...AAAHHH!"

A large shadow comes forth and grabs the man by his short hair and drags him off into the shadows of the night. A voice from the shadows where they fled floats through to me. "Tell the chancellor that it has started and the pieces will be mine!"

I fall unconscious and hit the ground.

Next day at Slifer Red dorm

I jolt up in bed ready for anything. "Calm down Jack! Just breathe in and out and tell me why you were sleeping in front of the Oblisk Blue girls dorm." I roll my eyes to professor Banner wondering what he means.

"What do you mean? I fell unconscious by a..." The DMG nods her head signaling not to tell him. "...water fountain from chloroform."

Curiosity takes his whole face. "Oh really? Anything else?"

I need to see the chancellor. "Well...not really. No need to take charge. Just let me see the chancellor and we'll be ok!" I reply nervously.

With a look that tells anyone that he knows it's a lie he gets up from his chair. "He is outside the door." He walks to the door and opens it. The chancellor walks through mad.

"Why are you not telling us the truth?" The man sits where Banner was.

Growing serious I take a stern face. "Last night a shadow said it has started and the pieces will be his." He falls back from his chair scared and shocked. "What? Is it that bad?"

"How are you alive?" He whispers. "That thing only appears when one of his minions is on the verge of death and turned someone! The minion should have turned you or killed you." Getting up he grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me against the wall. "You played a shadow game! We made it clear before we left the station that it is forbidden!"

The fear of the man turns me from scared to mad. "WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? YOU THINK I WANTED TO!? IT WAS THAT OR WHATEVER HE PLANNED! I DON'T PLAN ON DIEING ANYTIME SOON!" Calming down I continue. "Now what does it mean?"

He drops me to the ground considering this. "When you put it like that, I guess you are right. But rules are rules, so you will have detention for two days. During your free time." Relief burst throughout my entire body. "And I want you in my office in about a week with select few of people I chose." With that he walks out sternly.

Banner walks over to me weary. "I'm sorry for what will happen in future events." I go to open my mouth, but he walks out leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: not good writer bla, bla, bla not everyone will have their actual deck or have two decks.

Chapter 3: Darkness rising

"Do you think you two can defeat me!? I have the power of the shadows by my side and you got nothing, but your petty friends! You can't beat a immortal like me!" I stand in front of the abandoned dorm panting and bleeding from a couple deep cuts on my arms holding up two cards on my tenth turn.

"That's a lie! Me and Alexis will defeat you if we have to die in the process! As we speak Jaden is fighting the shadow rider as we speak! We may not win the duel, but you will fade into nothing, therefore completing our task. If I die you best believe I die with you! I use Monster Reincarnation and bring back your Blue Eyes Fake Dragon!" A flaming Blue Eyes with 2900 attack and 500 defense rise to my side of the field. It turns towards me and blows a fire so great that a volcano couldn't top it. I whisper the word shadow. "Aahhh!"

"What the hell?! Jack!" Alexis yells as I am being swallowed by flames.

The shadow of a man lets loose a laugh to make anyone mad. "I guess he couldn't handle the great beast. Hahahahaha!"

Alexis sinks to her knees unable to move. "I will carry on in his fight to win! You and your bastard of a boss will lose!" She jumps up and yells a name. "I use-"

Second day in detention

I sit in a chair in the corner of the chancellor's room bored out of my mind asking myself why did I fight the ghost man. "Am I done yet?" I ask.

"No! You got five minutes, now stop asking!" The chancellor says clearly irritated.

I stare at the wall noting a new hole I never seen. I go to poke at the hole and stop remembering the roof could fall at any moment if I touch anything. Or so the chancellor said. I rest my eyes for what I thought was a second and the alarm rings for me to leave for another journey: Back to my dorm and actually meet people that I have to live with. I get up excited I get to leave. "See you in about a week warden!" I started calling him warden since yesterday when he ordered me to do work like a prison warden.

"Unless I see you in the infirmary in a couple hours." I turn around curious of his meaning. "You honestly think the girls are going to let you get away with sleeping in front of their dorm? Even though I know the reason they don't and don't take kindly to that sort of stuff."

I run through the door and out of the building as fast as I could so I don't run into any of the girls. I am halfway down the path to my dorm when a boy slams into me knocking me down. "Sorry man...wait a minute I know you!" I look up at the boy recognizing him as Jaden Yuki. "Want to come hang out with me, Syrus and Chumley?"

"Yes! Now let's hurry before I am put in the infirmary." I quickly say urging him to hurry. A couple minutes pass and we are in Jaden's room.

Syrus is the first to ask me anything. "What was it like at the girls dorm? Is it true they have AC?"

I laugh then answer. "I don't know. But if they have AC they better lock it up or else it we it will be in my room." I watch as the silver hair boy with glasses scratches his head. "Even if I wanted to steal it, which I don't, the girls are out to injure me."

Jaden speaks up asking the question I was expecting. "Why were you sleeping outside the girls dorm?"

I look around and make sure no one is here, but also to look for the DMG to get confirmation. I don't see her so I decide it's alright. "Listen up and listen well. Only ask questions at the end." I explain everything that happened from the yelling at Bastion to the shadow that dragged the man away.

I wait for the first question that comes from Syrus. "So you may have killed the thing?" He turns to Jaden. "What do you think about all this Jaden?"

Jaden looks into my eyes looking for the slightest hint I am making this up. "If this is the truth then who is the other man he turned?"

Surprising me Chumley speaks out. "I heard a year or two back a Oblisk Blue boy went missing and is thought to be dead. No one can remember his name except one girl on this island. His sister. Considering that you are not on good terms with the girls at the moment you would need a plan to find out the name." As he finishes I start cursing the being that put me in front of the dorm.

I get up from the floor I was sitting on and walk to the door. I open it and walk through closing the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and walk towards the forest to look for that run down dorm. If I am right the girl should know where he disappeared and will eventually head over there. "Where do you think you are going pervert?" A female voice asks behind me. I decide to run because that was not the voice of Tina. I run and avoid trees and branches sticking out. I see a dorm up ahead ten minutes later hoping it was the right one. I burst through the brush and cower in fear at the line of all the girls (about 20) waiting for me. I turn around, but Alexis Rhodes is a few yards away with a murderous look on her face. Surrounding me I fear the worst I close my eyes. A sound of pain from the woods cries out and I hear the girls rush to the other girl. I open my eyes and see a clear and direct path to the forest I could escape to. I sprint into the forest hearing the girls scream in frustration that they lost me. A voice among them yells louder than the others. "I'll get him and bring him back soon!"

I continue through the brush feeling a eerie power growing more and more rack step I took forward. I jump through and look at the run down dorm immediately looking for where the duel took place. Next to the door was my broken pieces of my academy issued duel disk on the ground and the lead that could have killed me on the wall. I look across from there and see the singed and destroyed area of where I may have killed the man. I walk to the lead wall and bend down picking up my duel disk parts that I now have to take care of. "This is stupid. I can't believe that he broke my duel disk. My pocket glows bright pink embarrassing me. "Really? Couldn't be blue or red? Or even yellow?"

A beam burst from my pocket and out comes the DMG wand and all. The smiling magician girl rushes to me and hugs me. She pulls back. "Did you miss me, kid?"

"How are you able to have a physical form?" I ask curiously. Although I'm still freaking out that she talks to me this makes it weirder.

"Well I am a magician and this place has a lot of spiritual energy that I used to manifest a physical form." She explains like it was obvious or something.

"Oh my god." A voice whispers from the bushes. I look to Tina and nod for her to use her magic to grab our intruder. She points her staff levitating Alexis near us, but her magic wavers and drops her.

I turn to Tina. "Thought you are a magician."

"Shut up. I am not used to using my magic yet. Before this I was only in your dreams. By the way I can touch anything, but you are the only one who can see me." She explains.

I am just about to comment about her magic stuff until the last thing she said kicked in. Without turning I ask Alexis. "Do I scare you?" She nods her head up and down. I sigh tired of all these people who judge others so quickly. "Do you know what happened here?" She nods her head up and down. "What happened here then?" I ask disbelief clearly put into my words.

Recovering from her shock she stands up. "Why did you vandalize this place?" She whispers as if I did and it was true. In a way it is, but not my fault.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny. But you saying 'this place' makes me curious why you care." I rant on. I stand and stare her down slightly irritated of her weak mind. I get on my knees and grab the remains of my duel disk. "I would challenge you to a duel, but I don't like to embarrass many people when I win." Knowing this will tick her off forcing her to duel me.

I stand up and turn to ditch the duel disk behind the dorm. "Oh yeah?! You can't even duel without a duel-"

She is cut off as pink light surrounds my arm and when the light dies out the duel disk I used the night before is strapped and ready to duel. I turn to face her. "I win I get answers, you win you get what you want, but if you refuse none of this will have ever happened. Got it?"

She holds her disk up and yells. "For the girls dorm!" All the girls jump from the bushes cheering her on.

I grin and drop the pieces of the duel disk and slam my deck into the hole for my deck. "A shadow has bled from Red. You cannot win! You go first!"

She draws 6 cards that seem to glow faintly black. "What the heck!?" The cards catch fire including her deck!

"Jack!" Tina yells from behind me. I look at her and she is being pulled in the ground by shadow arms. I run towards her, she has been sucked in the hole.

I try to look at the crowd of girls, instead I see each one tied to their own respective tree. The worst part is the trees had a dark aura around them. I look for Alexis and find her struggling against a broad shirtless man. I couldn't make out his face because it was so mangled. "Let Alexis go!"

The thing makes a sound lik nails on a chalk board mixed with a laugh. "Only if you can find the right one!" He puts his hand on her head and a dark wave pulses onto her splitting her in two. "Whichever one you don't choose dies, unless you pick the wrong one! Then they both die!"

"Jack." What the..."Jack." Why is the chancellor in my head? "Jack wake up!"

I jolt up from a desk I left when I left detention. I look around only seeing the chancellor in his office. "How did I get back here?"

"Five minutes are up and you may leave." He says anxiously.

"We need to tear down the abandoned dorm now!" I explain what happened.

"What!? Something that that is here?" He sits in the chair and ponders about this. "Well this can go one of two ways." That doesn't sound fun. "You can either have everyone killed and right in front of you."

I freak out. "Like hell I will!"

"Or you can say sorry to the girls and either ignore the man or team up with someone and kick his butt. Unless you think you can do it on your own." I know he is playing me, but I can't beat him on my own...I don't think I can anyway.

"Fine, but who?"

He hits himself for some reason. "You are so dense. ALEXIS YOU BRAID DEAD BOY!"

Now I understand. "But how can I get her to help?" I'm just screwing with his patience now.

"Can you stop screwing with my head? Now save some people, unless I have to send you all back home." He knows that we all came here for a reason we each had.

"Fine you bald warden." I say admitting defeat as I jet out the door.

"Get back here and tell that to my face!" He yells while I laugh.

As I walk out the door of the building Alexis comes up the sidewalk that Jaden came up in my vision. I start to turn right back, but if I do then I will fail everyone mostly myself. And only because I don't want to be known as the pervert of the academy. So I turn back around right when Alexis was about to give chase. "What made you not run this time?" She asks with honest curiosity.

I put on a nice friendly smile. "What can I say? Oh I know! I am sorry for sleeping in front of your dorm. It was only because someone knocked me out. Oh and did I mention your hair and face is extremely beautiful today?" I am only testing my limits now.

She glares at me unsure what to say. "I am convinced that you are sorry. But you can work it off." She says slowly growing a sly grin.

"Actually the chancellor said he would personally give you whatever you want."

"Why would the chancellor..."

"No! Not like that I mean, I...crap."

"I want...the death of the man who killed my brother!" She gently cries out.

"Was it by that unoccupied dorm?"

"How did you...what is that?" She points t to a glowing underneath my shirt on my stomach.

I pull off my shirt and look down at a message that says. "If you see this glowing then that means you are alive and I, too, have failed to kill you. But as of this moment a shadow made by a shadow rider has arrived and the rider a week away! The shadow will take you to me to be the next shadow rider! There are seven at the moment, but if we get you then we will destroy this academy and the world with the-" the words vanish as if never there. But above it was a green tattoo of a DMG staff. "That is a nice color. Shadows-" A loud whoosh sounds and I am staring at myself as a shadow!

"Shadows what?" Alexis asks unable to see my shadow form. I suddenly feel a dark aura from the direction of the abandoned dorm.

"Be warned." I finish being pulled into my body losing my enhanced sense. "Alexis what I am about to tell you is something that I can do! I-"

"Am a loser. Yes you are, now back away from her before you infect her with the stupid." A Oblisk Blue boy, remembered as Chazz, says from behind.

Holding my temper I continue talking to Alexis. "Alexis we must defeat the shadow of a shadow rider. Got it." She nods her head. "Is Mr. Ego behind me?" She laughs lightly and nods. "I thought I felt his ego pushing against me."

"Do you know who I am!?" He yells.

I turn to face him. "A spoiled rich brat. With a impressive sized ego. Chazz, you need to get a girlfriend and get a life."

"I've no time for girls! Only money. Come on guys let's ditch these losers." Chazz walks off with his clan of morons.

"Jeez he is worst than the chancellor had said. Now back to our conversation." She just stares and doesn't move a muscle. "Am I forgiven?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "On one condition." Two minute pause. "I want you to explain what you were doing in front of the abandoned dorm last night."

"I was in a shadow duel."

"Ha! Your serious?" I nod my head. "So did my brother...help me find him and I will help you do anything! As of this moment we are friends. Now we got to jet. Although pronounced dead, there was never a body. We start the search tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. See you then!" With that she walks off.

I might as well go at night. How much have I been awake during the day lately. I guess I'll go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow is the actual first day of going to class!

Three hours later

I get under my sheets and lay down. "I am tired."

A girl rolls off the top bunk that has the same features as the DMG, but had pajamas on of Blue Eyes White Dragon that says, Kaiba loves me! "Hello Jack! I am your new bunk mate and demand respect!"

"Why am I stuck with the craziest people?" I ask absent mindedly.

"Because I said so!" She announces loud and proud.

I go to sleep listening to her babble.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this will not continue the last chapter plot, but it will progress into the plot eventually. And I will show some of his school time, but not always because it usually won't be important. And if I take longer than usual then that means I might be working on a new story at the same time. If i do it will probably be a FNAF 4 where a boy of age 15 over hears a boy being picked on by three older kids and does something about it not knowing what that would lead to or attempt at a High-school dxd one again with a actual plot and be about a 18 year old American transfer student boy named David Johnson, so I would like a opinion on which one I should do. I probably won't, but it's a idea. Without anymore words from me chapter 4 start!

Chapter 4: Choosing Sides and Friends

Can I actually a inanimate object in a duel? Specifically staff? "How is this going to help me win a contest against LIVING beings. Last I checked computer AI can duel, never a stick!". I say pointing out her mistake.

"Why let those feelings take over? It's those kinds of feelings that make it easy for your enemy easy to control you. The shadow of the shadow rider will probably get in and duel. And if you haven't noticed the shadows don't play nice with others." Tina explains. "Witch leads to this point," She points to the staff to her right. "This will be the opoenent monster. In this fine example, you will learn to take a physical beating, magic beating or will figure out a trick with the Killer of Time. Go!"

The staff flies at me at a sort of fast speed as I move to the side. "What cryptic crap are you talking about?! I can't make Killer of Time do anything except attack!" I keep moving as the staff swings attempting to break a bone. The fifth swing I duck to the ground and the staff knew about this and hit me on the head. "Ouch! Doesn't help much if I get brain damage from your stick." I say rubbing the back of my head. Ignoring my pain the stick continued it's barrage of hits and swings.

Tina watches as I am hit and sighs in disapproval. "How can you be this dense? A little kid could have figured it out by now."

I move to my left, but the forest land scape finally hit me. I move and run into a tree. I duck again just before the staff hit and it put a hole in the tree. "This is not how to duel! This is how to die!" A loud speaker sounds meaning that it is time to head back from lunch break.

Tina walks up to me while I hope she will say congratulations, but she punches my chest causing me to lose my breath and use the tree to hold me up. "The shadows could care less if you died or lived. You will try again later." She starts to walk away and pauses. "Some of them don't even duel, but actually do a shadow game. Some you must have practice to win." She vanishes into thin air.

"Some can use help." I weazed out. I regain my posture and walk to the academy for the rest of the day. The day turns out to be what most would expect: ALL SCHOOL WORK! I came here for many reasons, one being no school work, but playing my favorite card game for school work.

Crowler asks a pop question. "Attention class! What is the coolest the coolest creation on Earth!"

I sigh knowing that would question would pop up sooner or later. A boy that I couldn't see from behind me yells. "Not you!"

Everybody burst out laughing so hard some wet themselves and some coughed. But Crowler didn't see it quite as...funny as us. "Dillon to the Chancellor's office right now! And whoever laughs at me again will have a seat with the runt." Crowler was fuming mad. Right then the bell sounds meaning that we can leave and have nothing to do with him, unless your a Oblisk Blue boy. I run out the door before anyone else does so I don't stay there longer than I have to be.

As soon as I got to the door the nice sort of blond girl, Alexis, catches me and whispers in my ear in front of everyone. "Don't forget what we are doing tonight friend." She walks through the door while I debate if it was a good idea to agree to help her find her brother.

A pain rips through my back and I turn around reeling in pain. Bastion grabs the collar of my shirt and asks the question on every boys mind. "How did you get her to notice you! She'll barely notice us yellow people! Did you two-"

I interrupt him and pry his hands off. "Maybe Raw Yellow stands for: Raw Piss. No we did not get it on. And we have a short term agreement. Sorry for the first comment, but you made mad. See you later B." I walk out the doors to find an nice tree around the Red dorm that I could climb. I would play a (copyrights to PSN) PS3, but I never brought mine for obvious reasons.

By the time these thoughts passed through my head I was already around the Red dorm. Perhaps Professor Banner has one. I walk to Banner's door and overhear Banner speaking in a low voice.

"Yeah, no one is here." Pause. "Got it boss. The pieces will be mine and the Sacred Beast shall be yours. Wait..." His voice gets lower, but still audible. "Someone is outside my door."

Scared I jump over the railing, grab the the board on the way down to slow my decent and let go dropping to the ground. I walk to the stairs back to his room to trick him. He opens his door as I get to the top step.

"Hey Banner! Can I ask you something?"

He smiles. "Of course Jack."

"Do you got a PS3 I could use?"

His smile waivers. "Why?"

Remembering that he is a teacher i rethink my strategy. "Our homework tonight is to...uh..."

Jaden pops up behind me. "To play games!"

Not seeing, but knowing Chumly and Syrus both nod behind me. "No. Now leave me alone and ask later." He shuts his door leaving us at the steps.

I honestly would have fell for it if I was a teacher. Of course I was nominated in 6'th grade for and I quote from the teacher, would be worst teacher ever. I am usually shy, but I feel so calm around this island. By that I mean myself.

"Why are you disfunctional people asking for a PS3 when you could challenge 'The Chazz' and get rejected?" Chazz asks from behind.

I feel my feelings begin to take over, but I calm myself. "Because I don't think picking on losers is any fun at all."

Feeling the fumes he made he continued. "I came to tell you Crowler wanted Jaden and Jack. Now that I told you, I am leaving this UNHOLY ground."

"The only unholy thing on this island is your mouth." I mutter under my breath. I speak up to Jaden. "Are you going or staying?"

He thinks for a minute. "I don't think I should. He probably called all the kids back to be yelled at for laughing at him."

"Exactly!" I say excited someone else thought the same thing.

Chazz comes back with news. "He said that you would not come back, so I'll tell you." He shoots out his hands to the sky. "There is going to be a contest in three days! We all know I will win, so don't bother coming and competing."

"It's alright...like I said I don't duel wimps anyway." I reply slowly.

"YOU! ME! DUEL RIGHT NOW!" He pulls a deck from his left pocket and puts on his right arm, but there was nothing there.

His cards fall all over the ground. "If you're winning duels like that, then you have been dueling toddlers."

He points to me. "I will see YOU at the competition! Or else I will make you regret it." He quickly picks up his cards and rushes off secretly embarrassed.

I walk to my bedroom door and open the door so I could get rid a growing head ache. I leave the door open to let some air in while I lay down. I jump onto my bed bouncing up and down for a couple of seconds.

Syrus runs into my room with his big silver hair. "Sleep over!"

I shoot up. "Says who!?"

Banner walks in with his nice friendly smile. "I say so. Unless you like to do weird things with yourself at night."

I calm a bit and answer. "I don't, but why?" His smile waivers for a second and comes back.

"So you guys can tell each other about each other and get to know each other better." Before I could correct his sentence he takes off.

Before long Jaden and Chumley also had their sleep wear in. I told them basic things that I demand be obeyed. I told them that I am going to be gone with someone for the night.

"Let me guess." I nod my head in doubt and to guess. "Alexis Rhodes."

My eyes widen in disbelief that he knew. "How did you know?"

"Real question is who doesn't know. After what happened after the bell everybody knew something was going to happen." Syrus explains for Chumley.

A sudden feeling of defense for me and her washed over me. "Only reason is because I owe her a favor and that happens to be part of her family life. I can't remember where we're to meet at, so I am heading out." I run out into the dusk hoping to meet her at the academy door steps.

I wanted to spy on Banner, but I am going to stick to this promise if it's the last possible thing I do. A blur of movement in the top of the trees caught my attention, but when I look it's stops as fast as it started. I return to looking ahead of me and fall dropping to my knees in slight awe and a lot fear. What stood before me was a huge shadow with nothing on and no facial features. Nothing could describe it except empty space. You couldn't see through it, but you couldn't see it either.

I feel a strange sensation go through my head dropping my head to the ground and grasping my head in agony. "So you already have a Duel Spirit with you. It won't let me corrupt you so that must mean you are more important than we know or the spirit cares for you greatly and is close to god card power. By the way, your friends are dueling for their lives as we speak. If you want to know where they are and how to save them you will serve me and obey me."

Still trying to break my mind defenses blood starts pouring out of my mouth. I stagger up with more pain than ever and suck up some blood and spit into its face. "I'll be a dead rotted corpse before I betray people this early."

Not seeing, but feeling it furious. "Can be arranged. Celtic Warrior kill the boy!"

A monster starts to manifest, but dematerialized along with the shadow. On the ground is another me bleeding out with DMG and Killer of Time, also bleeding out. Jack 2 stutters. "I...I...did...it. Jack of the past, you...must...stop them by using..." He stopped breathing and the three disappear with their blood.

My DMG appears dumbfounded. "What was that?"

"I want to ask you the same thing magical girl. I mean it's not like you know everything.". I replied sarcastically.

"This never happened before. Why?". She muttered under her breath and vanished again.

I forget why I came and leave to go back to my dorm. As soon as the dorm falls in sight I almost fall on my butt from surprise. I am in front of the abandoned dorm that has a mysterious aura around it. I run inside the dorm busting down the door shoulder first.

"Stop right there, maggot!" I look back and the shadow duelist from before stands definitely behind me. "I believe we have unfinished business."

End credits

Sorry for being late and for this chapter being so short, but for now on I have to work on both the FNAF 4 and (hopefully) be better on Highschool dxd: The American Transfer than the last DXD one I did.

With that out of the way, thank you for reading this on going series and catch you in the next story. Have a nice day, night or evening!


	5. Update

I am here to say sorry, but I don't want to rip all you people off so it'll take a little longer. Thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 5

Wait for it...wait for it...WARNING: I'm back with GX! Obviously. If you want the FNAF 4 chapter 1 up let me know, because I don't know if it's any good. I wrote it and all, but still. Will a rivalry start between the shadow duelist that was supposed to have died and Jack? I don't know. I believe I do better than when I first started and if you read this thanks. Some references and things are not mine. Anyway on towards the duel!

Chapter 5: New ally, new problem.

I fake a happy smile. "Hey buddy. Here to help me save my friends?" I ask hopefully.

He smiles back crudely. "Only if you win in a special duel." I wait for a minute slightly tense. "At the competition, we will have a normal duel and if you lose I take your soul. If I lose, I will never come back. Deal?"

I stand petrified. Why not right now? "Sorry, but if I make a deal with a shadow and I lose in front of everyone then Pegasus would kill my soulless body. I want it now! I want you now!" Then a awkward silence comes out for two minutes. "No homo."

"Thank god." He says under his breath. "All right. Prepare your-"

"Anus?" I ask jokingly. He stares slightly creeped out. "Not my fault. The writer is making me say this. No homo." I say pretending that I'm not actually in charge.

"Just...just duel me kid."

"OK pedophile." I reply.

I pull out the duel disk I got from our first duel. "Let's duel!" We both yell out. "I'll go first this time." The shadow of a man said casually. We draw five cards each and he drew a sixth one. "I'll have you know I now have a new deck. And I will not lose this time. You told me I had bad luck?" I nod. "Your time has come!"

I laugh for a second. "You know that is basically what you said before?" I turn serious. "Show me what you've got."

"Alright, I special summon Majestic Mech - Ohka in attack mode!" I nod my head in disappoint. "Covering up for your imminent demise?"

"You are too eager for revenge right? Look at its effect. Graveyard. End of turn." I point out.

"Hahahahahahaha! Thank you, Sir Obvious! But I am here to say screw the rules! I attack with metal lunge!"

The mech lunges at me and pins me to the ground. The thing proceeds to crunch down on my right shoulder. "Aaahhhh!" The monster recedes to the shadow duelist side of the field. I hold back the urge to run and get as far away from this island. I whisper silently. "What would The King Of Games do?"

A mind induced Yugi Muto floats above me. "Believe in the heart of the cards. Don't let this get to you."

"But how do I win at this rate?"

"He said no rules right?" I nod my head. "Cheat harder! Cheat better! It's your move!" Yugi vanishes back to the back of my mind.

I know the real Yugi would never approve cheating, but there is no one governing the match right now. I stagger back to my feet. "Back up for your turn, huh? I will send you back to the ground next turn!"

I pick up my hand and DMG, Metal Fish, Man-Eater Bug, Tribute to the Doomed and Penguin Soldier. A green light flashes in my deck. A look of horror flashes on the opponent's face. I flip backwards and yell out. "I draw!" Negative Sharp Shooter makes its first appearance in years. For some reason it had a strange feeling go it. "I summon Dark Magician Girl and use Negative Sharp Shooter by tributing Metal Fish and add its attack to Dark Magician Girl's attack! 3600 attack right? Wrong! No rules means I do what I want! I tribute Penguin Soldier and add 600 attack to the 3600 getting 4200 attack! Now I use Tribute to the Doomed and tribute Man-Eater Bug and destroy your monster!" His monster shatters and so does its master's hope.

"I screwed up..." He says shuddering in fear.

"Yes you did! I am willing to take mercy on you though." He looks into my eyes curiously. "Intrigued you did I? I know this will permanently kill you because look at my shoulder." I point to the bite marks that is still bleeding. "But I want one thing of you, Al." I pause. "An ally when I need one. Will you agree to these terms?"

His face fills with reluctance and need. "I...I...ag...agree to those terms."

I smile and continue. "Whenever you here the word shadow," I change into my shadow form scaring him. I mentally tell him his boss is a jerk.

"Isn't that the truth." He realizes I didn't move my lips.

"You come to me at that moment. Leave for now and stay out of trouble." He walks into the dark forest until I can't see him. I turn to the dorm and rush inside. I see Jaden and the others in shock with a unconscious Alexis and across from them was a man being swallowed by tentacles in the darkness pulling him down. "I don't want to know anything so come on guys. I am sick and tired of this!" I run over to Alexis and pick up run out to her dorm while the guys went back to the Red dorm.

I pound on the girls dorm door after moments of jogging through the forest to get here. The gym coach woman opens the door seeing my bleeding shoulder and weary movements and Alexis knocked out being held by me. "Oh my god! What happened!?"

I start to lose adrenaline that was rushing in my veins and losing sight. I fall on my back unconscious as I blinked into another dreamless sleep with Alexis on top of me.

Somewhere that is not a dream

I look around the island with no shadows of any kind, but a tablet on Chazz chest. That will not go well. The tablet is ripped from the only shadow on the island: a shadow wisp.

But Jaden, Alexis and some dude that looks like Alexis. A rumbling shakes the island and four huge stone pillars. I am pulled toward them and a middle one pops up. "Take these from this time line. Take these and hide them so the same mistake won't be made in your time."

Three cards in black foil float into my hand. "This is a dream, right?"

"No. This is a future where the shadows have won. The Shadow Riders have been defeated, but a whisp of one survived and added its power to a great power. All you need to do is hide these and never tell anyone. Now leave!"

Academy medical center

(Yugioh GX version of a Pokemon center!)

I open my eyes and see a nice blue clear day. I go to move, but a pain in my shoulder pushes me back into the horrible fright called reality. Not to mention a weight on my other shoulder. The weight happens to be Alexis.

I lay on the ground helpless for about an hour. Having the faintest memory of the three cards I got I search my pockets. The three cards are all black. Guess they must need a ritual to bring these things back. If they are so dangerous cards then why didn't anyone destroy them? Volcano for crying out!

I shove them back in my pocket. I look back to the sky dreamily. "Beautiful. Only thing that can ruin this is a guy spreading rumors."

"You can say that again." Alexis says sleepily.

She rolls off me and I get up. "Head to the Chancellor's office, both of you!" The gym teacher woman says.

I look to Alexis and notice a slight wooziness. I grab her and walk her to the office.

Chancellor's office

Jaden, Chazz, Crowler, Banner, Bastion, Zane Truesdale (senior Oblisk Blue boy) and Alexis are given a stone piece. The Chancellor explains the shadow rider gimmick and what their intentions are. They can take the piece by beating the in a duel. Knowing that the shadows will lose I just relax. Not to mention I have the three Sacred Beast cards. They can't be summoned until the pieces are brought together in a certain location.

"You seem to be relaxed, Jack. Anything you'd like to say?" Crowler asks with a untrusting stare. I think I want to predict who will lose their rock first. "Answer unless you want to have detention!"

I bet Crowler will be first. Not because I hate him, but he is so weak that he would be ANYONE'S first target. "Crowler is right. What are you grinning about?" The Chancellor asks slowly.

I walk out the room having better and more important things to do.

Top of volcano

I jump over the last ledge to the top of the mountain. Or do I thought. I noticed a heat for half way up, but thought it was just altitude. I see a huge hole and look in and the heat makes me start sweating. A pool of lava churns menacingly below me.

"Guess this is a little...dangerous." I tell myself the obvious. I see a tiny hole in the side of the mouth of the volcano, near the lava where I could hide three cards. How dangerous are the cards? Worth my life? World? Life? Tough choice. "Screw the world. Kill me if you shadows want these."

I stand in front of the mouth of the volcano in a cool position with my coat flowing in the wind. I start to wonder if I could do anything so I didn't come here for no reason.

I run around the mouth of the volcano like a fool. "The light is awesome!" (Not a reference)

"Say that again and I WILL push you in." A black mist says in front of me.

I fall on my butt near the edge and I move away from the edge. I stand up. "Why not do it now? I do have..."

"You have the three Sacred Beast cards from the future. I already know. We have plans for you. Wether you think you can save the world or not, we will have you consumed by the shadows. With those cards we will win!"

I sigh. "Not to burst your bubble, but I don't team with losers." It flows into the steam of the volcano and disappears. I throw one of the cards in the volcano hearing a hissing noise. "There is a good part to today. Now to find another place for the other two."

I walk down the mountain part of the volcano cautiously. As I reach the bottom of the slope a large man in jackets and shades is taking a Oblisk Blue boy's card.

The giant man speaks in a low intimidating voice. "You will never be worthy of this card."

"Please. That's my rarest card." The boy croaks.

"You lost to me, so deal with it."

I can't watch this much longer. "Hey! Who do you think you are, jerk?"

The man walks to me towering over me. I stand straight up with defiance flowing through me. "Big talk from a small shrimp. I'm feeling lucky tonight. Duel me kid! If I win I get your rarest card."

I bring out my DMG duel disk with my cards in it. "Bring it on, thief."

I walk back away from him. It seems this man is just a thief. No shadow. Regular duel that will decide who is better with strategy. I stop and turn to him and yell the powerful word we all knew. "Duel!"

I draw my six cards. A Kuriboh litters my hand with Dark Magician Girl, Trap Hole, Man-Eater Bug, Baby Dragon and Metal Fish. "The best goes first! I'm not the best for sure, but I am better than you! So is Baby Dragon!" Baby Dragon rises from the card and takes up the empty field. "Care go give up? Because it's your move!"

The man laughs a deep one. "If your going to reference the King of Games then how about this! It's not over until my LP reaches 0! That's the phrase right?" He shrugs. "I summon Winged Kuriboh! In defense mode."

I hit my head. How can anyone lose to a guy with a Winged Kuriboh! "I just want to clarify one thing. That is worse than a regular Kuriboh!" He motions me to make my move. "I draw!" Yellow Rat of Power comes to my hand.

There are three Rats in a combo. The other two are Blue Rat of Speed and Green Rat of Defense. And then there is the fusion: Rat God. The Yellow Rat's stars are 5 and the attack is 1550. The defense is 500 with a effect. Attack increases for each standby phase.

"I guess you should know this card. I tribute Baby Dragon and summon Yellow Rat of Power. I mean, it is a decent card, but let your guard down and he'll sink his teeth in your butt. Perhaps WK would like some rabies? I attack!" Winged Kuriboh shatters and silenced the field. "Next I lay a face down and end my turn."

"I bet you enjoyed teaching me a lesson, didn't you? I bet you can't wait to win, can you? Well I summon Garay Spider! Your little Pikachu rip off is dead!"

I hold my hands up. "What is a Pikachu?"

He laughs a while and coughs. "A Pikachu is a (blank)."

I face palm myself in frustration. A nice and warm hand touches my left shoulder. "Don't be distracted by his games. Although he is not a shadow he can beat you, if your not careful." It is the voice of the dark magician girl.

I clear my head and look to my empty field. "Bring it. That is all you've got."

"Don't forget the 450 damage to you life points." I flinch forgetting that fact.

He flips a card in his spell and trap card zone. "You think that is nice? Your turn ends now and so does your monster. Just like the other fool. I draw!" A card I never seen before comes to my hand. Weird. It has the same feeling as the Negative Sharp Shooter had. Tethys, Goddess of Light is a strange card. I can't even summon it. "I lay this monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Even though his face was covered, I could feel his slow, but chilling grin. "I use Monster Reborn!"

I hold up my hands in victory. "I win! You used a forbidden card. Therefore I win."

A smaller Raw Yellow kid jumps from behind a bush. "Really man! You couldn't leave the card alone?" The boy turns to me. "He would have beat you, dude."

I laugh. "I faced Pegasus and been in shadow duels. You think HE could beat me? Maybe. Not likely."

"Over confidence will take you out itself. See you never." They take off running the direction the man came from.

I walk to the spot and pick up the Monster Reborn from the ground. I look up the the Oblisk Blue boy. "This yours?" He nods. "Here you go then." I hand it to the boy and head home.

End

Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you guys thought it would be. I'll try to make later duels lengthy, but Jack needed an ally for a later plot point. Thank you all for reading this and good luck to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own everything that is written here.

Chapter 6:

I lay on my bed unable to sleep. This time when I got back here I wasn't sent to another part of the island. My soft pillows will not be any help at this point. I guess I am falling asleep in class. That is what it seems.

A knock sounds at my door slowly. Five slow knocks. Not loud, but not soft either. I get off my bed and stride towards the door wide awake. I open it and Jaden was standing at the door with a straight face. His head was down and I could still tell there was a forced straight face.

"Whats up, Jaden?" I ask curious as to the depressed mood.

"Why were you grinning yesterday?"

I now realize something important! "I need you to hear something. Remember the shadow riders?" He nods his head up and down. "Well I had an idea and had to check it out."

He looks up finally looking into my eyes. "Thanks. See you later, man."

I close the door and get back to sleep and fall out this time.

Next day on the island

I wake up yawning with closed eyes. As I open my eyes Tina the Dark Magician Girl is pacing back and forth between the door and bed.

"Morning." I say fully refreshed.

Tina turns her head to me and sighs. "Took you long enough to wake up. It is 2: 00 in the afternoon."

No wonder I feel nice and refreshed. I had a rough night last night, but now I feel like I can go and do it again! If I was stupid, that is. Although I am curious if the Monster Reborn is even forbidden at the moment.

"As long as it's Sunday, I'm good. I think today will be a great day to check out the abandoned dorm for loose change or something a normal kid would do." I look at her smiling proudly.

"You came to learn to play Duel Monsters and you consider yourself normal?" She asks in a disappointed voice.

"Like your any different." I point out and she winces. I let out a small laugh. "Besides if I'm not normal then at least I have something to do. Dueling psycho duelist is like listening to regular school teachers. Not many want to"

"I guess so. But your not going right away." I tilt my head curiously. "It is a miracle that I have finally made my form in this world as a duel spirit. This is due to your belief that I can help you." She explains.

I cross my arms. "Why can't I leave? Do you have a point?"

She stares me down with a smile on the outside and a rage filled inside. "Hold on. I am not a normal duel spirit, however. Rare spirits, like me, have objectives the gods assigned us with."

I raise a eye brow. "Gods? As in more than one?" I am honestly curious about this. I mean, everyone has their own religion, but which one? I don't have any religion due to the fact if someone asks me I can say I don't have one and on my way.

"Yes. The Egyptian gods to be more precise. Anyway, in ancient Egypt there were heka. Heka were spirits who lived in and for their master. If the master summons the heka then the heka will do as told. If one one is injured the other will feel it to." Does that mean..."It also means if one dies the other dies. Unfortunately in that time there was only room for one spirit per host. My point is you need to learn to summon my physical form and not just as a duel spirit. For now on you will spend an hour each day doing this. At the moment you may think that this is stupid. Trust me, you will love this someday."

I sigh for no reason. "So why can't I leave?"

She points to me accusingly. "Your training starts now buddy!"

"How do I even start?" It is a fair question. Plus, I suck at history and I'm pretty sure the history books did not say anything about Egyptians fighting with things called heka.

"Considering not many are able do this, the normal ways are to have a millennium item or out of pure fear. I have a super special way to do it though! Put your hands out and proceed by saying my name while looking for your inner power."

I put my hands out. "Dark Magician Girl!"

The spirit disappears, then reappears right in front of my hands. I jump back in surprise at the now physical Dark Magician Girl. She looks at her hands and body. "It actually worked?" She mumbles.

She probably wanted me to look like a fool. Except I seen my energy inside and tapped it. Literally. I had seen a white orb and touched it and I chanted the words.

"I did just fine. Now I am going to the abandoned dorm, like it or not. I did your will." I can't leave her here either. I place one hand on her shoulder and grin. "Absorb this girl."

She returns into my palm and her dual spirit is glaring daggers through my head near the door. "Next time you will regret it. As soon as I can get my staff, anyway."

I walk out the door to go and search for loose items around anywhere honestly. First place I guess I'll go is...

"Hey, Jack!" I focus on the voice noticing Alexis a few yards ahead of me.

I run up happy to see a friendly face while I am awake. "Hey, Alexis! What's up?"

She crosses her arms. "I've been meaning to ask you about why you were grinning the other day. I got a answer from Jaden, but it sounded like you were too tired to give a straight answer."

I am going to be questioned over and over again until I give in. "I was thinking about something that is extremely important. By the way, want to walk to the abandoned dorm with me and look for things?"

She sighs heavily. "I guess that is a way more straight forward answer than I thought I would get, so why not? Let's see what we can find."

"Quit whining! Your the one who is agreeing because you don't have to. Now I'll ask again, do you want to or not?"

She puts her hand on her hip. "I said sure. Now let's go."

"Me too!" I turn and Jaden is running towards us.

How did he hear that? Best left unanswered as they always say. Jaden catches up then we head to the dorm. As we arrive all evidence that there was evil is gone.

But what about that vision of the psycho being here? Well I don't care. Less work for me. We explore the dorm up and down. No one found anything except me, even then it is only a dusty necklace. It is a shape of a dragon in flight. A Blue Eyes Shining Dragon to be exact. It is said to be so rare, not even Yugi, King of Games, could destroy it easily. What was it doing here?

"You guys find anything?" I ask as we walk back to our respective dorms after a long day.

"I found a note that is telling me to be at the mountain top tonight." Jaden replies.

"I found a hundred thousand DP." Alexis says proudly. Jaden goes wide eyed. He puts the note out as if trying to trade. She pushes his hand back. "Not on Pegasus' life." He pushes back still trying to trade. I laugh a little.

"This pendent I found is way better." I explain. They notice the Shining Dragon moving their hands with what they found as if trying to trade. "Not even if my life depended on it." I push both hands back. They try again and we all laugh it off.

Jaden walks towards the mountain realizing it would be near time when he got up. I stand at the abandoned dorm planning to spend the night instead of going back. Alexis stays to keep company for a while. Why? That would be nice to know.

The dark grows to the point we can't see five feet in front us. "Is it just me going blind or is this place getting to point I can't see?"

"I can barely see, too." Alexis says.

"How are you so stupid? You should have gone back to your den to die! Instead you stay to get in the way." A cloaked figure jumps down from the roof top with a duel disk strapped to his arm. "Little boy Jaden is fighting the first Shadow Rider! As for you two, you are fighting his shadow!"

"Where is this shadow?" I ask mockingly.

"Yeah, I would love to put that guy in his place." Alexis adds.

Tick marks form over the figure. "You did not just do that! When I defeat you in a shadow duel, you'll regret that!"

The Shining Dragon necklace starts to glow in my pocket. I pull it out and everything goes black.

"I use Time Wizard! Use time reel!" Alexis yells.

Huh? What's going on? My surroundings come back frightening me. My Shining Dragon necklace stops glowing. I look up at a Blue Eyes Fake Dragon! The second rarest Blue Eyes ever! Not even Kaiba has ever acquired this monster! Only one has ever been made, even then they say it was locked away.

"What the!?" I yell in fright. It seems I'm in the middle of a duel with the cloaked man and teamed up Alexis.

"How!? That medallion! You never had that before! Oh god no!" The cloaked man screams.

A light flashes from the Fake Dragon eyes. "So be it." The dragon says.

The dragon turns to the cloaked man. "I will still survive the attack! I will have 1100 HP left!" The man laughs evilly as memories of what happened flood to my head.

Alexis clears her throat. "Still my turn. Time Wizard attack!"

The staff of time hits the man knocking the hood off. It reveals a extremely dark version of a male version of Alexis...could the Shadow Rider be Alexis brother?

"Brother!" Alexis yells.

"Flame burst! Destroy that shadow!" I say loudly watching the shadow get burned.

"Humph. Tribute to the Doomed!" The brother discards one card to destroy Fake Dragon. "I end my turn."

"Time Wizard destroy that imposter!" Alexis exclaims.

I draw Dark Magician Girl from my deck. "I tribute her Time Wizard in order to summon Dark Magician Girl! Attack with Dark ball!"

The duel ends with me running to Alexis to see how she is holding up. She punches my face. "Never again. Or you will lose your balls on the tree over there."

I gulp moving away. "Let's check on Jaden! Since we didn't die yet!"

We race up the mountain and find Jaden standing over a Shadow Rider with a dark mask. "And there you...are." I take a deep breath. "I swear if it wasn't for the fact I am tired, I would pick that guy up and throw him in over the mountain for all the trouble he caused."

"Not to brother you jerk!"

"Oh yeah...forgot. Sorry."

She snorts and run to the man ripping the mask off. She hugs him tightly nearly choking him. She finally lets go of him minutes later. "Let's take him to infirmary." Jaden says to Alexis.

She nods her head picking him up. "Down we go."

End

That is the end of this chapter. Yeah it has been a while to get only this much. Sorry. Not easy.

Well I am hoping to finish up a new story, in the works, in a couple weeks too. If you don't see it just assume that I had second thoughts. With that out of the way, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my friends! This isn't a chapter, but I have posted a 1,800 some special over in the highschool DXD category since I can't crossover all them. It is of all of my stories. Please check it out. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
